


Kaito's Delivery Service

by xxELF21xx



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Minor Character Death, Nobody Dies, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Kaito ferries Conan several times, for more and more minor reasons.
Relationships: Koizumi Akako & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Ran, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Kaito's Delivery Service

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in response to my current situation. im not in a mentally good place right now, and there are a ton of things happening all at once in my life. i hope that this fic can help you, if you're caught in difficult situations.

He sees nothing of it at first. 

Conan’s falling, body slumped and flailing with the wind. Bile rises up his throat, muscles freezing up at the sight of the boy free falling through the air. 

The image of a dying father falling flashes in his mind. 

Without pausing to think, Kaito chases, diving after him, fingers desperately trying to claw the kid into his grasp. He’s gasping for air, ears popping painfully, tears building up from the sudden change in pressure. His bones grind into each other, but he doesn’t care -- he won’t make the same mistakes again. 

Finally, they make contact. Kaito enforces his iron grip, purple blossoming on Conan’s wrist. Gulping back his fear and relief, he unfurls his paraglider, floating down slowly, heart pumping slower and slower. 

Taking a look at the unconscious boy, he cries. 

‘KID!’ Conan screams, kicking up a tiny fuss in his arms.  _ He’s really tiny…  _ Kaito thinks,  _ like a pomeranian.  _ A pom that bites, he muses, soaring through the night sky. ‘Put me down!’ The boy doesn’t stop fidgeting, cheeks puffy, ‘lemme down!’ 

Tutting, he messes up the poor kid’s hair, getting a growl in response. ‘It’s time for little boys to go to bed, Tantei-kun, we wouldn’t want Santa to think you’ve been a bad child!’ He takes a left, the detective agency coming into view. Spying something, he hums, a grin growing on his face.

‘See,’ he rotates the boy’s head towards a certain someone, ‘I don’t think you want to upset her, right?’ 

Almost immediately, Conan’s body flops in defeat. ‘Ran… ‘ he nearly whines, as if he’s lost some sort of game.  _ How predictable.  _

‘Good evening,’ Kaito greets, landing soundlessly on the worn concrete. ‘I believe I have something of your’s!’ Thrusting his arms out, he holds out a petulant yet shameful Conan. 

Ran’s facial expression morphs from confusion to rage and worry in under a second. ‘Conan-kun! Why didn’t you stay with Nakamori-keibu?!’ Conan trembles under her glare, gaze pinned to the floor. ‘Are you hurt?’ Her voice goes soft, going closer to them. 

Conan shakes his head, doing the thing adults found cute, sticking his hands out to show Ran. ‘I’m okay, Ran-neechan,’ gosh, even his voice was sugary sweet, ‘KID-niisan saved me!’ 

The sugary tone almost had KID falling over in disbelief. What kind of devil-- 

‘Oh!’ Ran pokes her head out, finally taking the demon baby out of his arms, ‘thank you, um, KID.’ 

Almost charmed, Kaito returns the thanks with a smile, ‘anything for you, my lady.’ Just to spite the boy, he puts on a show of kissing her hand. While Ran blushes and Conan glares at him vehemently, he bows goodbye and makes his escape. 

‘What’s the issue, Conan-kun?’ A football almost meets his skull if he hadn’t paid attention, ‘you called me here pretty hastily. My tea-- ‘ ah, he almost made a mistake, ‘is still sitting at home, lonely and growing cold.’ 

The child stops blowing his next football halfway, staring at him with wide, red-rimmed eyes. 

Kaito feels a murderous urge overcome him right away. He hoped this target was some rich tycoon he could expose for tax fraud. 

‘I missed my test,’ Conan says instead, absolutely miserable. 

‘Pardon?’ Kaito feels like he’s in some sort of twisted dream. ‘Test?’ Was it exam season yet? That’s not right, elementary schools had an extra week before it was their turn. 

‘Ran said there was a test today, for chemistry. I even asked Jodie-sensei to make sure I could take the paper… but… but… ‘ In an odd display of weakness, Conan’s eyes start watering again, voice fluctuating in tone. 

Well, then. 

‘Should I fly you there, Tantei-kun? I could do it in under five minutes, from here. The wind direction and strength is just right, too!’ He remains upbeat, softening his tone slightly. ‘If the test just started, you still have about half an hour to make an appearance before you’re barred.’ 

Nodding, Conan clambers into his arms, hugging him tight with the world’s most ridiculously  _ tiny  _ schoolbag. ‘Now, please.’ 

They make it in time, and Jodie-sensei almost kicked him in the chin. But at least Conan’s happier now. 

  
  
  


_ I want to eat ice cream  _

_ Tantei-kun…. _

_ I didn’t give you my number for texts like these. _

_ But I want ice cream :(  _

_ : (  _

In the end, Kaito gets the ice cream. 

Akako approaches him, stalkily as always, ‘Kuroba-kun, you’ve been missing an awful lot lately.’ 

‘Hi, Akako,’ he replies, not really paying attention as he tries to beat a Hinox. ‘Fancy seeing you here.’ 

‘Kuroba-kun, we’re in school.’

‘Nice.’ 

Sighing in what seems like regret for ever falling in love with someone like him, she spells the situation out for him. ‘Don’t you think that your…  _ KID Killer  _ has been treating you like a moving cat?’ 

The Switch clatters on his desk noisily, a  _ Game Over  _ flashing in bright yellow. ‘What? Who? Tantei-kun?’ Eyebrows furrowing, he recalls every time he’s had to fetch the boy somewhere. ‘It’s not that often? He rarely tells me to do anything.’ 

With an unimpressed look, Akako chuckles. ‘Most of the time, Kuroba-kun, he gets you to do something  _ after  _ your heists. Isn’t that right?’ 

Now that she’s said it, that does sound right. ‘It’s small stuff, I don’t mind,’ he starts getting defensive, fidgeting in his seat. Aoko gives him a curious glance. 

‘It will get bigger soon.’ 

Groaning, he shoos her away. ‘I’m just making sure he gets home safe. No need to trouble…  _ them  _ anymore after all the cleanup they have to do, right?’ He even gives her a pretty smile, fingers twitching around his console. 

‘Of course, Kuroba-kun.’ Oh, she _so_ doesn’t believe him. 

This is getting ridiculous, he’ll admit. 

‘What am I, your delivery boy?’ He taps his shoes impatiently on the rooftop, recalling his conversation with Akako. 

Conan had just asked him to swing by the store so he could get the little scientist a birthday gift, but Kaito was tired beyond reason tonight. He would’ve been alright with it if the store was along the way back to the agency, but it was in the outskirts of Beika, which means he’ll have to travel thrice as long tonight. 

His lips part for rejection, but the look on Conan’s face makes him reluctant to do so. ‘Please?’ The air gets stuck in Kaito’s throat, the boy looked so hopeful. Bright eyes dimming with the clouds, Conan frowns and takes a step back, ready to jump off the roof and head home alone. 

Kaito’ll be lonely, probably, not having someone to talk on his way home. 

‘...Fine, we’ll go.’ Conan freezes, head snapping around to look at Kaito. He looked so eager, bouncing up and down in excitement. Kaito didn’t have the heart to lay out his conditions, but his body can’t keep up with the long flight back and forth if he didn’t.

‘However,’ the boy jolts, ‘I can’t take you  _ that  _ far out, I’m really tired tonight, Tantei-kun.’ He says kindly, sitting down to meet Conan’s eyes. ‘I’ll bring you to another store that sells the same thing; lucky for you, I have a friend who has a similar interest as your little scientist.’ 

Thank God for Aoko, honestly.

Conan eyes him worriedly, ‘if you’re not feeling well, you should rest. I could get Agase-- ‘ 

‘No need to trouble your guardian, the little scientists might find out.’ Kaito stands, disguising himself as Kudo Shinichi. ‘But, in return, don’t ever text me for ice cream ever again. Especially not at night.’ 

Gaping, Conan stares. ‘Really?’ When Kaito nods, he repeats, ‘really, really, really?’ 

Kaito almost laughs, but instead picks him up, strapping the boy to the back of his neck and skipping down the stairs, avoiding security and officers without the usual fanfare. When he steps out of the building, he dashes straight ahead, ignoring the calls of Nakamori and Megure. 

‘Kaito’s delivery service, ready to roll!’ 


End file.
